Life After the X
by drowninginmysleep5
Summary: Sequel to XMarks the Spot. Robin and Raven's children are taking after their parents.
1. Baby Birds

Life after the X

Chapter 1: Baby Birds

Raven and Robin from that night, ran away from Gothom. Not much has been heard from them since. Many historians who study the life and death of superheroes say that they ran to Vegas and married under false aliases. From there, they had their first child. Her name was Cassandra. Cassandra grew up to be much like her father. Although she took the resemblance of her mother, she had her father's thirst for being bad. She put on her dad's old costume at the age of ten. After she was arrested only at age 12, her father finally found a way to destroy the costume so she could never use it as he did. Cassandra never went to jail because her parents bailed her out, but by the time she was 14, she had already started making a new costume for her own identity. It took two years to make so that her mother and father wouldn't notice the frequent trips she took to the hardware store for more supplies. She would make up an excuse for going to the hardware store. She joined the drama department at her school when she was 15. She would tell them that her drama teacher needed more supplies for scene building. Finally, at age 16, she completed her costume for destruction. She became The Black Eagle.

Robin and Raven also had another daughter, Victoria. She was only a year younger than her sister and so much like her mother it scared people at times. The Azerthian gene was not inherited by Cassandra, but her dad's agility and speed sure was. But yes, Victoria was a telekinetic. She grew up to be a superhero named Falcon.

Although Robin and Raven were older, they had not gone through a midlife crisis yet. They were still as spirited and energetic as they were when they were young lovers. They both loved each other very much, but there was always something between them that would create a space in their relationship. They both had different plans for their children. When Cassandra was born, they both agreed not to let their children go down the roads that they had. But they both couldn't stay out of it. Raven missed the thrill of crime fighting and Robin missed the rush if being a villain.

Raven was secretly training Victoria to be a hero. She would tell her how to control her powers and use them properly. While, Robin trained Cassandra everything he knew about going undetected by the police and other heroes.

This is the story of how that little space that seemed very small at the time it formed, grew into a hole enough to swallow the Earth and everything in it. This is the story of how Robin and Raven's plans for their children would separate them in a way they couldn't imagine. This is also the story of their children and how they would have to learn to depend on each other and those around them for help.

This is _life after the X._


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Training

Victoria's face was flushed. She was concentrating so hard on the spell her mom was teaching her, that she was about to pass out.

"You have to concentrate harder," Raven ordered her daughter.

"Trying my best mommy dearest," she retorted gritting her teeth.

"Don't make me bring out my wired hanger now," Raven said smiling. She was so proud of her daughter no matter of she could so a stupid spell or not. She loved her more than the next breath.

"Mom, I think it's impossible," Victoria told her.

"Calm down Vicky."

"I told you, you can call me Tori, or Victoria, or even Falcon, but not Vicky."

"Maybe it will help you concentrate."

"Doubt it. I'm useless."

"If I hear that attitude, I'll just stop teaching you anything. I mean, if you're as pathetic as you say, then there isn't any point."

"Tell me, when is Cassandra coming home from college?"

"Today in fact, your dad should be picking her up right now." Victoria looked at her mom and then closed her eyes once more in concentration.

"Nos puer mortom," (p.s that is just random latin) she said levitating. A bolt of blue magic erupted from her chest.

"That was excellent," her mother exclaimed. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get out of here before dad finds out that you've been using your old training room for other purposes."

"No cross the wires like I told you," Robin instructed Cassandra. The little black box with multi-colored wires beeped and a green light flashed. "Sorry, darling, but you're dead."

"Damn! Bomb dismemberment and construction is so hard," she said.

"And you using big words and long phrases to describe my training methods deserves an A by itself," he chuckled.

"Why do I need to learn this? I steal artifacts. It's not like I'll be setting off bombs in buildings anytime soon," she told him slumping back in the chair she was in.

"You might not set up bombs, but you can bet the police will if they ever get desperate enough to catch you. I'm concerned for your safety. I was injured multiple times while doing the whole villain. I don't the same thing to happen you."

"Okay! I'll try harder." Her tongue between her teeth, she rearranged and disassembled a few wires and a red light blinked instead of the green that had turned on last time.

"That's my little girl," he said walking over the refrigerator he kept in his training room. He threw her a Fresca which she drank happily.

"So where are you right now?" she asked.

"Picking you up from college," he responded lazily.

"And how's that working out for you?" she asked smiling.

"Not too well. You're mom wants to pick you up the next time you want to come home. So I'm going to get you your own motorcycle to avoid such a confrontation," he explained.

"But on the brighter side, a bank on the other side of town is having an artifact auction. I can snag something, can't I?"

"What do I look like, you're father?" Robin joked. Cassandra shoved him playfully. She really did love her dad. He was the only one who understood her.

As Cassandra and Robin entered the dining room of Robin and Raven's house, a shriek met their ears. Victoria practically jumped out of her seat with excitement. She gave her sister a bone crushing hug.

"Can't….breathe…suffocation…gonna die…." Cassandra said.

"Sorry sis, I just missed you so much," Victoria told her sister. They were very close which was exactly how their parents wanted them to be. They both knew that when the time came, the girls both would have to make the decision to help themselves or each other.

"How was traffic?" Raven asked as Robin gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Not as bad as last month," he informed her.

"So, how's Gothom University?" Victoria asked. "How are the guys?" she added in an undertone.

"It's okay," she responded. "And the guys are more than okay," she said also in an undertone.

"I've got great news," Victoria said. "I just got accepted to Gothom University. Now we room together next year."

"No!" Robin and Cassandra exclaimed in unison.

"I mean, no, sis, I'm transferring out after this year. I can go anywhere from here," Cassandra said.

"And when was I going to be informed of this?" Raven asked.

"Oh shit!" Robin exclaimed slapping a hand to his forehead catching on. "I knew that there was something I had to tell you last week."

"Leave it to my husband," Raven said rolling her eyes.

That night at dinner, Cassandra went out afterwards to "get some fresh air".

It was then that Robin suggested a movie. Victoria and her parents sat down on the couch and watched her favorite movie, "Underworld". It was then that her cell rang.

"What is it?" Raven asked before Robin could speak knowing that her cell phone was linked into the police scanner and would ring when there was trouble.

"Hello," she said into the phone. All she heard was a police man saying that he needed extra guards that night at an artifacts auction across town. He had heard rumors of a planned break in. "I'm sorry you guys, but I've got to go. The music store needs all hands on deck. Our manager's sick."

"Okay honey," Robin said waving to her as she left.

"Be safe," Raven added.


	3. A Blacker Villian

Chapter 3: A Blacker villain

Cassandra was barley one mile away from here house when she ducked into an empty alley and changed into her costume. Her face was obscured by the same mask her father had worn as a hero instead of a villain. She thought that since he got caught as a villain, it was luckier than his Red-X mask. She wore a black leather full body suit with a red utility belt. But the best thing about her costume was the red eagle plastered on the chest of the outfit. She took a deep breath before proceeding to bank.

As soon as Victoria left the house, she pushed a button on her cell phone and immediately, her costume appeared on her body.

"I love that button," she sighed before levitating off to the crime.

As Cassandra climbed up the side of the building using an Eaglerang, she couldn't help but notice that someone else was trying to beat her to the prize. A dark black figure was also climbing up the building, except, he wasn't using anything.

"And I thought Spiderman was a myth," she said. She quickened her pace so she could beat him to the top. With a final grunt of frustration, she hosted herself on top of the building. She saw the black figure follow.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Looks like someone's trying to beat me to my take," he said.

The "he" was a young man who was handsome as far as Cassandra could see. He wore a black suit, that definitely emphasized on his muscles, with a picture of a Lightning bolt on the chest. His face was half covered by a black Phantom mask. Although she would admit she thought he was handsome, she didn't feel any type pf attraction to him. He was a target, an obstacle that had to be destroyed if she could proceed.

"Maybe I am," she replied.

"You know, you should never play around when it's storming outside. You just might get struck by Lightning," he told her shooting a blast of yellow light at her. She dodged without hesitation.

"You know what we should do? Forget you just something as cheesy as a fondue party and let me kick your ass," she told him smirking.

"How about you both freeze and let me kick both your asses," a voice called behind them. They both turned surprised.

A young woman stood behind them in a purple cloak. The hood of the purple cloak was casting a shadow on her face so all they could see was her eyes. Beneath the cloak was a black leotard with a yellow utility belt.

"And who the hell are you?" Cassandra asked.

"Falcon," she replied casting a stream of black magic on her. Cassandra struggled against her telekinetic prison. The mysterious man she guessed was named Lightning, knocked Falcon down.

"What was…?" Cassandra began.

"I'm the only one who's going to be taking any villains down," he told her. The young woman called Falcon was already back on her feet. Her hood had fallen down to reveal that she had a black piece of cloth that covered her eyes with two diamonds cut out of it so she could see.

"Go!" Cassandra told Lightning.

Victoria got back up from the Lightning guy's blow very quickly, only to see that Lightning had entered the building. She barley had a second to dawn on this when the girl who remained behind's leg came up from underneath her. She flipped backwards to avoid it. Her mother had taught her taught her the move this girl had just used on her. She said that barley anybody knew it.

"So, can I get your name?" Victoria asked the villain blocking a punch that seemed very finaliar to her too.

"Why do you need it?" the villain asked back.

"Read the book, all the great villain need to introduce themselves," she said trying a move she was certain would knock her off her feet.

A kick came straight for Cassandra's knees. She grabbed Falcon's boot knowing this as a disarming tactic.

"Black Eagle," she said trying to flip her over, but it was as though Falcon knew exactly what she was going to do and reversed it so that he kicked Cassandra square in the jaw.

Black Eagle stumbled backwards and almost fell. She took a gadget out of a utility belt. It seemed to be a grappling hook of some kind. She attached it to the nearest building and swung away from Victoria.

"This isn't over, Falcon," she called out. Victoria watched her leave satisfied. _How did she know all my moves_? she asked herself.

After Cassandra knew the coast was clear, she took of her mask breathing heavily. "How did she know all my moves?" she said aloud.


	4. Lightning

Chapter 4: Lightning

As Victoria entered the bank, it was to find it empty. The auction had obviously been cancelled since the police couldn't round up enough forces to protect it. She could hear every step she took. Her boots would hit the ground and echo in the empty silence. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and pinned her down on the ground. Before she could react, a piece of rope had already bound her hands behind her back. She struggled and saw a figure above her.

"My, my," the man who had hit her earlier was taunting her. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out in this part of town?"

"Doing my job," she replied, knowing that if she could keep him distracted long enough, she could break herself free. "Didn't catch your name earlier when you were attacking me."

"The name's Lightning," he replied bending down to her line of sight. As soon as she saw his face, she felt something rush through her veins. He stared at her long and hard. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Don't try to flatter me," she commanded in no position to do so.

"If you have gorgeous eyes, I wonder what you look like without the mask," he said reaching for her mask. She turned away from him. "What's your name?"

"Falcon," she replied trying not to look at him. There was something about him that made her want to kill him but at the same time love him.

"Falcon…"he repeated softly. He put a hand on her cheek and stroked it. Her breath quickened with his touch. He seemed to have noticed because a smirk erupted across his face. "Didn't think you were that easy."

"I'm not," she told him.

"Oh really," he replied raising an eyebrow.

"Really," she said finally breaking free of the rope. She got ready to strike with everything she had, but found she couldn't do it.

"Didn't think you would have the guts," he said smirking.

"Then why did you tied me up in the first place?" she asked.

"Simple," he said grabbing her hand. He then pinned her to the nearest wall, her hands above her head. "I wanted to see you squirm," he whispered in her ear. She almost lost all feeling in her legs at this last sentence. She slipped, but he caught her and held her to the wall. "I see you don't mind at all."

"Oh please," she said trying to sound cold, "don't flatter yourself."

"Don't worry, I won't," he said breathing in her ear. She closed her eyes at the sensation, but before she could do anything else, he was gone.

Cassandra entered her house slightly disheveled but very calm.

"Hello," she said when she saw her parents at their kitchen table talking.

"How was your fresh air?" her mother asked.

"Alright…I guess," she replied looking at her dad with a look that said, "We need to talk."

"Cassandra, I need to speak to you," he said sternly getting the message. She followed him into the laundry room, where he turned on the drier to drown out their voices.

"What is it?" he asked hastily.

"I was ambushed."

"Ambushed? By who?"

"Some new-be hero that calls herself Falcon."

"What happened?"

"I got away and she didn't see my face, but the strange thing is she knew all of my moves."

"What? All of them? Even the one's I showed you from Batman?"

"She knew them as if you taught them to her."

Victoria practically burst through the doors.

"Mom!" she practically shouted.

"What?" he mom asked worried.

"We've got a problem."

"And that would be…"

"I…I think I've met my match. Well…matches I should say. There were two villains at the cancelled bank auction trying to steal artifacts. One of which knew everything you have taught me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All those moves you were taught by dad, she knew them. She would block them or use them on me like it was second nature to her."

"This is bad. And what of the second?"

"What?"

"You said matches, not match. What of the second match?"

"Umm…" she said uncomfortably. She did want to tell her mother about this.

"Well…."

"It's nothing. Just one of her partners probably," Victoria said turning away so she wouldn't see her turning red.


	5. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Chapter 5: Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep

Cassandra kicked the punching bag with such force that it threatened to come crashing to the ground.

"Calm down," Robin said calmly. "All of us get caught at one point or another."

"It's not that," she grunted still punching. "It's the fact that I couldn't take her down!" With a cry of frustration, she punched the bag to the point that stuffing was leaking out of the side.

"You say she blocked everything you threw at her and even tried some of your moves on you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and she did it very damn well," she muttered fiercely.

"That's very strange," he muttered.

"Why is that so strange? She obviously has a mind reading ability of some kind. Why else would she be able to imitate and block everything?"

"All of those move I taught you, were passed onto me by Batman. After I learned them, it would take the Teen Titans weeks to learn one." Cassandra finally stopped her training.

"So, she could have taken the thoughts from my head. I sure was thinking about all those moves you taught me."

"You don't get it. I've never heard of anyone picking up the steps that quickly. It's practically impossible."

"Maybe she's just a fast learner."

"Maybe…"

"I just need to be more careful next time I go out…"

"Wait, wait! Next time? What do you mean next time? If you can't handle her now, that only means you've got to practice more. There's not going to be a next time until you're ready to face her again. Understood?"

"Yes, father," she muttered her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Mom!" Victoria yelled from the kitchen. She heard footsteps coming from upstairs. But they were not the light steps her mother would take, but heavier steps that had to belong to her father. She quickly hid the costume she was holding in they dirty cloths hamper next to the laundry room.

"Yes," her father said finally appearing at the stairs.

"I believe I called for mom."

"Well maybe I can help."

"Umm… I don't think you can."

"Oh, why not? Just tell me."

"Well, okay, you see I started my period about three days…"

"Raven!" Robin yelled turning pale, "your daughter wishes to speak to you."

Raven came running down the stairs. "Thank God! Now I'll leave you two ladies to talk," Robin said exiting.

"What's going on?" Raven whispered even though Robin was out of sight.

"My costume got some red stuff on it last night," her daughter whispered back taking the costume out of the hamper.

"Let's have a look shall we?" Raven said taking the costume and looking around. Once certain that the coast was clear, she pushed a button located on a flower that was in the wall paper. A secret door flung open and the two, daughter and mother, ran down the hall way behind the door as it closed behind them.

Once where they wanted to be, Raven took the costume out of Victoria's hands and examined it. They had entered a small laboratory where Raven would spend countless hours teaching her daughter the scientific aspects of crime fighting and improving Victoria's equipment. As she ran her hands along the fabric, she found what Victoria had been talking about. A red spot was on her costume. It stood out because of its color. She took a sample and placed it on a microscope slide and turned on her electron microscope to view the sample.

"Well, what is it?" Victoria asked.

"Not sure, the microscope will break down the sample's molecular structure. It will only take a second." Their answer printed out in less than a minute. Raven took a look at the chemical she had examined.

**Zinothium**

"No," she whispered looking at the paper and putting the puzzle together.

"What is it? Do you recognize the stuff?" Victoria asked hastily.

"Yes, you can say we're old friends," he mom replied.


End file.
